The wheels of a motorcycle, as with any rotating object, create gyroscopic force in proportion to the rate of speed at which the wheels are turning. This causes an increase in turning effort by a rider, as well as, adverse handling characteristics. In order to steer a motorcycle it must be leaned in the direction that the rider wishes to turn. When a motorcycle is leaned to one side in order to turn, the gyroscopic force of the front wheel resists the directional change. This resistance increases relative to speed. A motorcycle is a laterally unstable vehicle that steers the same at all speeds, which is to say that lateral force is equal to vertical force. Lateral force is measured by radius x rate, and vertical force is measured by gravitational relation to the lean angle of the motorcycle. When a motorcycle produces insufficient lateral force, it simply falls over, regardless of speed.
The gyroscopic force created by rotation of the wheels, and the front wheel in particular, produces a torque on the motorcycle that transfers at a 90° angle to the horizontal axis of the motorcycle, which is transferred through the handle bars to the rider. Therefore, in order for a rider to lean a motorcycle over for a turn, the rider must overcome the gyroscopic force of the wheels by twisting the handle bars with an amount of torque equal to the amount of torque generated by the wheels. Overcoming the gyroscopic forces leads to rider fatigue and numerous problems with control and performance. In particular, in racing situations where speeds are extremely fast and the gyroscopic force created by the rotation of the wheels is severe, the rider is forced to constantly fight the gyroscopic force to maintain control of the motorcycle.
In some instances, rapid changes in direction at racing speeds, irregular tire wear, or a small bump in the road can result in a violent shaking of the motorcycle. This violent shaking begins when the contact patch of the tires is misaligned with the direction the motorcycle is traveling. This in turn causes the motorcycle to change lean angle very rapidly, producing the shaking effect until the contact patch of the tires is realigned with the direction of the motorcycle. Stiffer motorcycle frames and components reduce the effect but cannot eliminated it because they do not address the cause, which is gyroscopic precession of the wheels.
While various improvements in braking systems, motorcycle frames, and suspensions are represented in the prior art, there is no device designed to cancel out gyroscopic force to improve safety and performance of the motorcycle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wheel assembly for a motorcycle that reduces or cancels out gyroscopic force created by rotation of the wheels.
It is another object of the present invention to counter-rotate a disc on the wheel assembly of the motorcycle to cancel out gyroscopic force created by rotation of the wheels, particularly the front wheel.
It is another object of the present invention to limit the amount of additional weight required to be added to a motorcycle to cancel out the gyroscopic force by counter-rotating the brake discs used to stop the motorcycle.
It is another object of the present invention to increase control, performance, and safety of a motorcycle while reducing rider fatigue by canceling out the gyroscopic force created by rotation of the wheels.